Moore family
Moore is the surname of a wizarding family that lived in Peterborough, Northamptonshire, England. Members of this family are typically half-blood and have been sorted into Hufflepuff. Some descendants, however, have been known to have been sorted into Gryffindor. Recent members that have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry include Clara Dawson (née Moore), who attended from 1910 to 1917, and her sister Louise, who attended from 1913 to 1920. History The Moore family can trace their lineage to the year 1850, when a muggle-born boy named Frank Moore was born in the city of Peterborough. Frank attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1861 to June of 1868. He married Belinda Chittock in 1874 and they had two children together. Known Members * Frank Moore (27 March, 1850 - 1 December, 1914) attended Hogwarts from 1861 to 1868. He married Belinda Chittock in 1874. ** Edward Moore '(6 May, 1876 - 13 June, 1922) attended Hogwarts from 1887 to 1894. He married Martha Gamp, the sixth daughter of Hector Gamp II, in 1898. *** 'Clara Dawson '''(née '''Moore) (1 May, 1899 - 9 August, 1974) attended Hogwarts from 1910 to 1917. She married Archibald "Archie" Dawson in 1928. *** Louise Moore (1 June, 1902 - 12 September, 1943) attended Hogwarts from 1913 to 1920. She became a casualty of the Global Wizarding War in 1943. ** 'Charles Moore '(19 April, 1878 - 24 August, 1934) attended Hogwarts from 1889 to 1896. He married Marnie Pettigrew in 1900. *** 'Eleanora Moore '(14 July, 1903 - 28 November, 1984) attended Hogwarts from 1914 to 1921. She married Albert Gudgeon in 1921. *** 'Baden Moore '(7 June, 1905 - 29 April, 1992) attended Hogwarts from 1916 to 1923. He married Corine Higgs in 1929. **** 'Walter Moore '(born 21 May, 1931) attended Hogwarts from 1942 to 1949. He married Victoria Gershwin in 1952. ***** 'Philip Moore '(born 29 June, 1953) attended Hogwarts from 1964 to 1971. He married Gertrude Beasley in 1974. ****** 'Lewis Moore '(born 11 April, 1976) attended Hogwarts from 1987 to 1994. Known Descendants * 'Frank Dawson '(born 2 June, 1929) was the son of Archibald "Archie" Dawson and Clara Dawson (née Moore). He attended Hogwarts from 1940 to 1947. He married Agnes Nettle in 1960. He played Quidditch professionally and became a Chaser for the Tutshill Tornados, but retired in 1964. ** 'Phoebe Dawson '(born 14 September, 1962) attended Hogwarts from 1974 to 1981. She played Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. * 'Nicolas Gudgeon '(born 7 January, 1922) was the son of Albert Gudgeon and Eleanora Gudgeon (née Moore). * 'Dominic Gudgeon '(born 13 April, 1926) was the son of Albert Gudgeon and Eleanora Gudgeon (née Moore). He attended Hogwarts from 1937 to 1944. He played on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He married Marsha Tolipan in 1955. ** 'Richard Gudgeon '(born 19 March, 1956) attended Hogwarts from 1967 to 1974. He played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. ** 'David "Davey" Gudgeon '(born 24 February, 1960) attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978. He almost lost an eye when he got too close to the Whomping Willow. Category:Families in the British Wizarding World Category:Moore family Category:Families of the East Midlands Category:Families of Northamptonshire